


Champagne's for Celebrating (I'll Have a Martini)

by lemonhopia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And some fluff I guess?, Angst, Bridesmaid!Reader, F/M, It's really more angst than smut I'm sorry, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wedding gatecrasher!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Every ending makes a new beginning. What if two people with less-than-ideal endings choose to make a better beginning?Or that one where Chris is a gatecrasher and you're a bridesmaid to his ex's and your best friend's wedding.





	Champagne's for Celebrating (I'll Have a Martini)

I couldn’t count anymore how many times I’ve taken my phone out of my tiny clutch bag to check the time as if that will make it go any faster.

One more guest to make small talk with me and I’m going to fucking lose it. I've asked myself even more times,  _ what the hell am I doing here? _

Don’t get me wrong, I don't really hate weddings. It’s not the promise of a lifelong union that bothers me, or even being surrounded by so many people I barely know. I just can't be fully happy knowing it's my best friend who's getting married. The best friend I've loved for more than half my life. The best friend whose life is so closely intertwined with mine that even his fiancée has grown close to me, so close that I ended up being one of her bridesmaids. 

_ ”For obvious reasons, I can’t have you as my bestman, so this is the next best thing. She wants you to be part of this too, part of our lives,”  _ That conversation is still vivid in my head, how he called me after he proposed before he even called his own parents.

For obvious reasons, I couldn’t say no.

I chuckled bitterly to myself as I swivel on the bar stool, sipping on my third martini, to have a good look at the crowd now starting to thin out. None of the girls at my table, the other bridesmaids, even bothered looking for me. Not that I particularly care. The open bar is much better company anyway.

Great, it’s barely even 9pm yet I already have nowhere to go. There’s no way I can face his family and their never-ending  _ ”When are you getting married?”  _ questions. Well, if only your son felt the same towards me, then you wouldn’t be asking that. 

”Are their martinis any good?” 

I whipped my head to the direction of the voice standing out from the noise of the party, only to find an equally bored-looking blonde guy two seats away from me at the bar. I only shrugged in response, making brief eye contact before fixing my eyes once again on the dancefloor.

”Just curious, since you’ve had like five of those already,” He got down from his seat and settled on the one next to me. Normally, I’d be backing away from someone this bold especially when all I want is to get wasted on my own, but something in him held me in place even if he wasn’t forcing himself on me at all. ”And I was expecting a friend of the bride to sipping on champagne,”

”Four, actually,” I corrected just as the bartender slides a fourth one my way, and I held it up for him to see. ”And does it matter if it’s good or not? As long as it fucks me up, it’s good enough,” He watched amusedly as I downed the bitter drink like it was water, and I can’t help but watch him as well. 

He sure didn’t fit the whole picture. Who even is this guy? I’m pretty sure he wasn’t at the ceremony. If he was, I would have noticed because he stood out from the rest of the guests. While every other guy in the room is in their crisp shirts and suits, he’s in all-black, leather jacket over a silk shirt and tight jeans. 

And there’s no way I could have missed those bright but piercing eyes and deep dimples appearing when he smiles. 

Maybe this night wasn’t so bad after all? 

”Also,” I continued and put my drink down halfway through. ”Champagne’s for celebrating, there’s no reason for me to do so,”

”Hmm, funny, I’m not really here to celebrate either,”

”What brings you here then? Are you a friend of the bride or groom?”

He smiled and took a sip from his glass. ”Bride, but I don’t think I’m considered a friend,”

”I have this feeling we’re here for the same reason,”

”Ex?”

I laughed so hard I almost snorted my drink. ”Wow, I wasn’t even lucky enough to actually date him,”

”Isn’t that better though? Because you have nothing to hold on to? Like the hope you can get back together, or whatever,” 

”It’s not necessarily nothing, you know, we’ve been best friends since middle school,”

”Oh… OK, now I don’t know if that’s better or worse... ” I really didn't know either. I guess my life is now reduced to what-ifs, just because I didn't have the guts to make a move. 

”How about you?”

A sad smile crossed his lips. ”Five years, cheated on me with him,” He gestured to the newlyweds' table. 

I nodded in understanding, and because I didn’t know what else to say. This guy must love torturing himself so much. I can say the same for myself, but I didn't really have a choice but to be here. I'm part of the entourage, for fuck's sake, and I’m damn sure I was already part of it before the wedding was even planned, no matter who my best friend ended up getting married. I'm gonna look like a bitter ass if I say no. Meanwhile, he willingly crashed this wedding just to see his ex-girlfriend get married to the man she replaced him with. I have no idea if he still loves her presently or not, but judging by the way he looks at her, he really did love her at some point.

”Did you ever think about stopping the wedding? You weren't there earlier,” 

”Nah, I'm not here to take her back, I just wanted to see her one last time, that's all… Actually, I was expecting  _ you _ to pull off something like that, after everything you told me,”

I sighed heavily. Oh boy, I barely even told you anything. But somehow, telling a complete stranger all this relieved a lot of pressure off my chest. 

”I don't plan on being so involved with their lives anymore either after this. What can I do? I've never been a priority, especially not now. And besides, who even pulls something like that in real life? That's some romcom movie shit. The plain-ass best friend doesn’t get the boy when she’s against the ‘perfect’ girl,”

”Look, we don't know each other much but you don't deserve all that,” 

”We don't know each other at all,”

His eyes crinkled in a laugh he's trying to hold in. ”Ok, fair enough… I’m Chris, just in case you were curious,” Blonde guy, who I now know as Chris, held out a hand and I held on to it a little bit too long while I introduced myself. I don’t know if it was just the cold venue that gave me the shivers, or the touch of his skin on mine.

”Nice to meet you then… And I don't think you deserved it either,”

We fell silent for a while, watching the remaining guests dance or at least try to, sipping on our drinks a little too long to prolong the moment.

”Care for one more drink?”

”I can handle way more, don't worry,” 

Chris motioned to one of the servers holding champagne flutes on silver trays and got two. 

”Alright, but this is your last one,” 

”Champagne? Really?” I laughed as he handed me one, our fingers touching in the process. 

”Why not? We deserve a bubbly. If we don't have anything to celebrate, then let's find something,” The twinkle in his eyes was contagious.

”A new start?” 

”And an ending. Cheers,” 

Cheers to letting go of his ex, and my almost. We took one more look at the newlyweds before clinking our glasses together.

”She looks happy,” He remarked with a laugh, then switched his focus to my eyes. ”And you know what, I am too,” 

”They do,” I can't look away. ”And I'm done here, actually,” 

I gulped down the remainder of my drink and set it down on the counter. It's not the right way to drink champagne but who fucking cares. This is the night I do anything I want. ”Better leave early, I'm not staying here and forcing smiles and goodbyes and all that shit when it's over,” 

”Same, can't risk being seen too,” 

The hotel ballroom is huge but I've never felt so suffocated. Even my loose and flowy floor-length dress the color of the celebratory liquid is so stuffy now. We both wanted to leave, but we both knew we didn't want to leave on our own. 

”I'm up for an afterparty though, I don't wanna end this night as a sore loser,” 

”Hey, we're not sore losers, we just raised a toast to our freedom,” Was he just staring at my lips? I didn't want to imagine things, because I can't stop looking at his. 

I giggled and mentally slapped myself because it made me sound drunk. ”Fine, you have a point,”

”Where do you wanna go then?” Chris stepped closer, his arm brushing against mine, eyes looking for an answer. How can I make sane decisions when all I can think about is how his arms were built for holding someone down. 

”I don't know, fuck, I just wanna get out of this dress,” I tugged at one of the straps of my dress that kept going down my shoulders.

”Me too,” He paused, eyes going dark. ”I wanna get you out of that dress,”

For a second I froze at his words. But I let my instincts do the thinking, and the next thing I knew I was dragging him by the wrist to the back exit, and he was pushing me against the wall. 

His lips were on mine faster than a heartbeat. 

No holding back, no inhibitions. Just two lost souls in desperate need of relief, clinging on to each other, hands wandering and tangled in each other's bodies. I could taste the alcohol on his tongue, more intoxicating than any liquor. As early as that moment I knew the hangover he'll give me would be nothing like I've ever had before. 

Is it the loneliness or the alcohol talking? I don't know. Maybe both. Or I'm just so entranced with Chris that I didn't know what restraint meant anymore. 

”Can't wait 'til we get to the room? It’s just a few floors up,” We pulled away briefly to catch our breaths, looking around to check for any people passing by. My hands were on his toned chest and I just couldn't wait to get them everywhere on his body. 

”I've been wanting to do this,” His voice was like honey in my ear, and the aching in my guts keep getting stronger and stronger with every caress of his hands. 

”Since what? Since you saw me?” 

”Since I knew we both needed a getaway,” A gasp escaped my lips as he placed wet kisses on my jawline to my neck, down to my collarbone and the low neckline of my dress. 

”Chris- I- w-we have a room, please,” I breathed out, not being able to take any more teasing. 

We could barely keep our hands off each other as we made our way five floors up to the rooms the couple rented for their family and entourage. Chris was impatient to say the least, constantly pulling me to empty corridors to steal some kisses, and making out heatedly in the elevator. I'm surprised we didn't just give up and lock ourselves in there. 

”Fucking finally,” I giggled against his lips as I locked the door behind us. 

”Are you sure no one will be here?” 

”You looked like you were about to fuck me in that elevator, and now you're concerned my roommates will catch us? They won't be here for another few hours, relax,” 

He kissed me again, tilting my chin up with his fingers, still hungry and passionate but gentler than before. 

Clothes were slowly shed on the way to the bed until we're down to our underwear and holy shit, I’m pretty sure I must have been drooling at that body that looked like it was chiseled by the gods. I sat on the edge of the bed with Chris standing before me, our lips connecting again as he unlatched my bra. 

”Chris- mmhh-” I can't help my moans while he fondled my breasts. 

”Baby girl, I'm barely doing anything yet,” With that, Chris pulled away to slowly slide off his underwear, making a show out of taking off those damn Versace boxers blocking my view of heaven. 

The expression in his eyes switched to something more feral while his fingers made their way down my thighs.

”Good?” I tried to bite back my moans with him rubbing me through the thin fabric of my panties but it's not working. 

”F-fuck, Chris, please, just- I want you,” His lips cut off my whining as he pushed me down the bed. If he was the impatient one earlier, now it was me. 

”Don't rush baby, you said we have time, right?” He sucked a trail of purple marks down my chest to my belly, then my inner thighs, teasing me on purpose. 

”Chris!” He seemed to have gotten tired of teasing me with the way he yanked down my underwear so hard it almost ripped, and his tongue getting to work on my dripping wetness right away. 

That initial impression I had of his arms being perfect for holding down was spot on. He had to anchor both my thighs so I won't squirm my hips so much, but I don't know how much that will work when his tongue is so warm and moving so deliciously on my over-sensitive nub. I closed my eyes in pleasure, hearing him lick and slurp away between my legs was enough to drive me insane. So good that I cried out in frustration when he pulled away just as I was nearing climax. 

”Not yet baby girl,” He pushed himself up from the bed to stroke his length in front of me while he searched his jacket pockets for a condom, which just made me even needier.

”Can you please not smile so sweetly at me like that before you fuck me, you're making me feel things beyond here,” I pointed between my legs. His plump lips stretched in a smile showing off his dimples really did make my heart flutter and honestly, that's a scarier feeling to me than just wanting to fuck him. 

”I'll make you feel so much more than that, if you're willing,” His voice and the look on his face softened but his erection didn't. 

”I'll take this for now, I'll think about the rest, ok?”

He smiled and kissed me another time, a lot gentler than before, more lips than tongue. My head was spinning. It's been so long since I was swept off my feet like this, since someone made me feel something other than longing and regret. Sure, this maybe a fleeting connection brought upon by a shared pain, but I’m going to savor it while it lasts. 

His sudden entrance made me moan into his mouth. I didn’t anticipate the stretch from his slow, deep thrusts, every snap of his hips making sure this night is ingrained in my memory forever. 

”You feel so good baby girl, you’re taking me so well,” He groaned into my ear, taking my hands and intertwining our fingers, every word punctuated by a thrust. At that point I was already reduced to a breathless whimpering mess.

”Oh my god Chris- I- more, n-need more,” My ability to speak proper sentences seemed to have flown out the window with the heavenly rolls of his hips. I almost lost it when he obliged, his strong hands moving to grip my waist instead as his pace grew hungrier, more carnal. 

I didn’t recognize the noises coming out of me anymore. Every second was pure bliss, the burning pressure in my core threatening to to crash any moment. Chris recognized that need with the way I was starting to clench around him so he pounded into me even harder, desperate to chase both our highs.

”I’m- I’m almost-” My grip on his arm and his grip on my waist was sure to leave marks but neither of us cared. 

”Sh-shit- cum for me baby girl,” The sound of his low and breathy moans was all I needed to lose it completely. My climax coursed through me like I’ve never felt it before, moaning Chris’ name incoherently over and over like a prayer, and it didn’t take long for him to follow, his entire body tensing above me completely before collapsing. 

_ Please, _ I pleaded time to stop for a while to let me stay in Chris’ arms a little bit longer. And it seemed like he felt the same. Instead of getting up right away to gather his clothes and the pieces of his heart and run away like I expected, he held me close like I was a memory he didn’t want to let go of, and like he didn’t want me to be just a memory of another wild night. 

I didn’t know how to process that. It’s too early for anything, but is it too much to ask to see him again? If our circumstances were any different, would we have been drawn to each other? Would we have found each other in the first place? I didn't want to think about it anymore but the thoughts kept crawling in the instant the high started to wear off. 

"What are you thinking about?" Chris' tired voice snapped me out of my thoughts and it didn't help the urge to not let go. 

"About how we're supposed to be getting out of here ASAP," 

"Already?" The disappointment in his eyes broke me but we had no choice. We shouldn't even be in that room but strangely, I don't feel bad about it at all. 

"Chris…" 

"OK, yeah, I know, sorry," He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and proceeded to get dressed. I did the same, neatly hanging my dress up in the dry cleaning bag in the closet and changing into pajamas so I can pretend to be sick when my roommates ask where I've been.

"I'll be going now," His voice was barely a whisper, his expression unreadable, and I didn’t have the heart to look his way anymore. I took a deep breath and steadied myself, clutching hard at the sheets like they’re railings I have to hold on to so I won’t fall overboard. It's just so hard to watch him walk away like that, like he didn’t deserve a second chance. I had this intense feeling in my gut that letting him walk out that door was something I would greatly regret.

After all these wasted years following my brain and not getting anything good out if it, I guess this is the sign I should follow my heart for once.

So I did.

“Wait… Chris…” I called out from across the room as his hands wrapped around the door handle. “I check out tomorrow at 12,”

The smile that formed on his lips was priceless. We may both not know what we’re doing, but all I knew was I wanted to see more of that smile the same way he wants more of mine.

We didn't get the endings we wanted, so we're making a new one. It all equals out, right?

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)   
[Tumblr](https://lemonhopia.tumblr.com)


End file.
